Fixing our forever
by Swtcheeks
Summary: One is getting married, the other is single and waiting? What will happen, who will they choose?
1. Church and a Choice

**AN: this is set two years after the finale… I don't own Gilmore Girls...Yes i know i should finish stories but had to write this now!! Reviews!!**

"Hey man, did you see this" Colin questions and I look at his phone, well not his phone but Logan's. As best men, we have to hold all his crap.

_You told me we'll be together forever_

_You told me we'll be together always_

_You told me that our love was one of a kind _

_A type of love that could conquer anything it faced_

_You told me that I was your everything_

_The one thing you couldn't live without_

_You told me that we'll be together everyday for the rest of our lives…_

"Has Logan seen this?" I questions and he shakes his head.

"I didn't know she was even invited?" Colin says as Logan approaches.

"What are you doing with my phone, Finn? I thought I made sure Colin had it so it would stay in one piece? Logan questions with a laugh before snatching it from me. He reads the email and looks at us.

"Is this some sort of prank the two of you are playing? I know you don't like Missy but really?" he scolds us as it beeps again. We all crowd around the blackberry to read:

_But then why did you give up on us?_

_But why did you just walk away from me…from us?_

_You just turned around and left me standing there…alone_

_Left me there watching you give up on us_

"I don't have time for this, the wedding is starting in 15 minutes" Logan states looking around and we don't see Rory anywhere.

"Do you think its one of the girls?" Colin questions and I shake my head.

"No mate, that is her new number, so unless they got her phone…" I start as the phone beeps again.

_All I needed was time_

_Time to be the woman that you fell in love with_

_The woman that I lost along the way_

_How can I be me without you?_

_I wanted to be your super girl your Louis Lane _

_I wanted you as my Clark Kent, my superman_

Logan laughs and we look at him. "It's definitely Ace, only she would know that" he tells us.

"What did you two dress up as superheroes often? I don't see her mate anywhere" I state looking around as the church begins to fill up with guests. He glances at the phone that just went off again:

_How could you just leave? _

_Walk away without looking back at me_

_Didn't you want forever?_

_Didn't you want always? _

"She has a lot of nerve pulling this now. How the hell did she even know?" Logan questions us.

"I think Steph told her. You know how the girls really hate Missy. They would do anything to stop this Huntz. She's after the money now that you're back with Papa Huntz. A society wife is what you're getting. Someone that is best friends with your mother" Colin tells him.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Logan states.

"Alright mate, you're miserable and we bloody hate her. You just don't bloody listen" I state as he stares at us.

"This is not time for this?" he responds.

"When will it be? When you're already married and miserable? When you turn into your father" Colin adds and I nod in agreement. The beeping of the phone alerts us and we look again:

_Why couldn't you wait for me like I did you?_

_I always waited for you_

_I always gave you a chance at second chances_

_Why couldn't you stand besides me in my time of need?_

_I was always there for you_

_I was always supporting you…I needed you support then _

_I need you, I miss you, I love you_

"Wow" I state looking around to see Steph ad Rose talking their seats dressed in black. To them it's a funeral. Logan shouldn't be marrying Missy.

"She…" Logan says shocked and we look at him.

"Isn't this what you have always wanted man, a second chance to make things right?" Colin questions him.

"You used to say mate that if she once told you that she needed you, that she loved you; that you would find a way to forgive her like she always forgave you" I tell him. He closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. He's thinking and debating. The phone beeps again and he quickly looks at it:

_Now, I see you standing there…nervously and unsure_

_I'm witnessing you awaiting your bride and knowing that it should be me_

_I lost you and I feel so broken…hollow and incomplete without you_

_We have finally lost our forever…have we?_

_I know I'm too late…or maybe right on time?_

_I know that you have moved on…are you pretending to be?_

_I know that I have lost you but my heart craves you…craves your touch too_

_Why?_

_Why her?_

_Why not wait for me?_

"Bloody hell she has to be here" I state in hush tones since the church is almost filled.

"Logan, what is your heart telling you" Colin questions and he rubs the back of his neck. I think he's finally realizing that he is pretending to be in love.

"That if I hurt Missy there is no guarantee that Ace wants this. That Missy is willing to marry me and I want to be married. I'm ready for that stage in my life" he says as the phone beeps once more:

_Why not just turn around and see me looking at you?_

_Just turn around and see my eyes…eyes that you know so well_

_That ones that will scream not to do this_

_The ones that you can use as the key to my heart and soul_

_The ones that will tell you t I'm ready to love you forever_

_Since I already do and hasn't falter in two years _

_Ask me now and you will get what you always wanted_

_Ask me now and you will get your forever_

_Ask me now and you will have your everything once again _

_Ask me now and I will reply without hesitation_

_Ask me now and I will say what I should have_

Logan looks up at us but our eyes are locked on the gorgeous brunette that just entered the church. She always did k, now how to make an entrance. People are starting to look at her and whisper in hush tones. In this society, everyone knows everything.

"Um mate…" I say nodding to the door and he snaps his head to the end of the aisle. She's a sight, that's for sure. The one person that none of us have seen in two years. Beautiful strapless sapphire blue dress that hugs her curves but makes her look more sophisticated than the majority of the bridesmaids. Her hair long and soft curls just like he loves it. She knows what she's doing.

"If you can look at her and say that you love Missy, we'll escort her out of here and your life man" Colin states as I see the girls look back and smirk up at us.

"We know you mate, you want that brunette not the blonde. It's always been Rory not Missy and it will always be. Go and get the bloody hell out of here. We'll deal with everything" I state and he looks at me before looking at Colin who nods. I see Rory wipe her face and know she's crying. She thinks she's too late.

"Mate" I state as she turns away and starts walking.

"Damn it" Logan states before jumping off the alter and running down the aisle after her.


	2. Chasing the Runaway

**AN: I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm always impressed when I get reviews for stories. They do keep me going. So enjoy this chapter and like always I don't own Gilmore Girls and love reviews!!**

Ch 2

"I'm an idiot" I mumble walking down the street to my car. What did I really expect? For Logan just to walk away from her like she was nothing? I guess Mom was right when she told me I was only going to hurt myself again for doing this. I didn't want to believe her, I wanted to believe my heart that he would always be mine.

_My heart is bursting into millions of pieces_

_Pieces that haven't healed from the last time I saw you_

_You broke my heart once and yet_ again

"I should have never came back, I should have just stayed away" I say to myself.

_Why did I have to come? _

_Why do I punish myself so?_

_I feel like I can't breathe now knowing you're gone_

"Rory" I hear someone yell and I shake my head; great now I'm going insane and hearing his voice, like he would really choice me over that Malibu Barbie.

_Your voice, your face is all is see_

_Your face is what I dream of_

_I can picture it so clearly it's like you're real_

"Damn it Gilmore stop" I hear both Finn and Colin yell and freeze. I know I wouldn't dream them up; alright one sex dream about Finn is normal. It's the accent, but still Steph even said she did and more than once.

_The friends we used to share_

_The way I always felt as one of the gang_

_But that feeling is gone _

_Gone as our love_

_Gone as in my heart_

I look up towards their voice and see them both smirking at me. Why aren't they inside, is my first thought. That was until someone touches my arm and I jump and almost nail them with purse

"Don't…do…that" I say gasping for air from the fright. I really hate being surprised or snuck up on.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I mean I run after you and almost get slugged with your purse. What's in there Ace, books?" Logan jokes and I look up at him.

_There you stand for my eyes to see_

_But could it just me my imagination?_

_Could you really me choosing me?_

_Could you really be standing there?_

"Shouldn't you be inside getting married?" I ask finding my new Louboutins quite fascinating.

_Are you here to laugh, to yell?_

_Are you here to tell me that we still have a chance?_

_Tell me I'm not dreaming_

_Tell me that you still feel it_

_Tell me that this is true…_

"Now why would I do that when the girl I have always wanted is standing right in front of me" he says placing a finger under my chin and making me look up at him. I can't help the tears that start falling.

_Shock is running through my veins_

_Shock that_ _you are choosing me_

_But can it be that simple? _

_Can we just forget all the pain and regret?_

"I screwed up Logan. It was a huge mistake! I shouldn't have ever…" I start already crying as he pulls me into his arms. I feel like I'm melting away.

"Could you just shut up and let me kiss you already?" he smirks and I laugh through the tears. He leans down and kisses me like we haven't just spent 13 months and 2 days away from one another. I can hear the gang screaming in cheers.

_My heart is beating so fast_

_I feel like my body is on fire_

_Only you touch makes me feel so alive_

_I want it to be only one_

_I want it now, tomorrow and forever_

"Logan" a screech of a voice alerts us that we're not alone.

"Crap" he says breaking away from me but placing his forehead against mine. A sense of déjà vu hits me and I feel him grab my hand and hold it tight. He won't let me go this time.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane, get you're ass inside this second" the blonde demands in her wedding dress that is better suited for a strip club. I do wonder if Shira picked it out.

"Listen Missy, I can't go through with this. It's not right when I still love Rory. You're a nice girl and will make some man very happy but that's not me" Logan says stepping in front of me, like my personal shield. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. A simple gesture that means we love each other.

"Because of her you're walking away from me? I'm the best thing that has ever happen to you even your mother says so. She's nothing compared to me" she yells and I hear the gang laughing. I look up and they are all laughing at her. I should really feel bad for her, but I don't. He's Logan, my Logan.

"But you're not and if you think that you're more delusional than I originally thought. Shira always disliked Rory because she was more blue blood than she was. She hated that Logan found a woman to love in a way I could give her" we hear someone say and we all including the slut in the white dress turn to see Mitchum standing there. Mitchum Huntzberger looks quite pleased with the turn of events and I smile at him.

"Mitch, tell him to get inside. Make him marry me this minute" Missy whine and I look up at the boys. She didn't even comprehend what he said.

"I can't do that" Mitchum says.

"But Mitch" she whines.

"Oh stop your whining Missy; Logan go before your mother comes and take them with you. I don't want a bigger scene than necessary" he states pointing to the gang.

"Dad" Logan says tightening his grip on my hand. He's confused and I feel sorry for him. Maybe I should tell him.

"Nice to see you again Rory, you're timing was perfect as I expected. Now, get them out of here" he states as Missy is yelling and crying.

"Okay, you hear Papa Huntz, move out mate before the wicked witch lands and I for one refused to be a munchkin. I'm too bloody hot for all the plaid" Finn yells dragging Rosemary towards us. Logan and I look at one another and shrug before almost running around the corner.


	3. Getaway Car

**_An: Thanks for all you that reviewed they keep me inspired to write. This is a short chapter but i thought let's post something! I don't own Gilmore Girls._**

Ch 3

"Who's got a car because we all came in the limos?" Colin states and we all look at Rory. She's the only possible choice without calling for a ride from one of the companies and that would take forever. We all really want to get out of her.

"I have my Dad's Navigator, is that up to your standards McCrea?" Rory offers with a smirk and Logan kisses her cheek.

"My own Bonnie complete with a getaway car!" he laughs as I hand him the keys. We quickly get in and Logan drives the back way away from the church and we all start laughing.

"Girlie, not that I love that you just saved Huntz from that slut, but what did Mitchum mean that you're timing was perfect" I questions and she smirk when Logan looks at her.

"Besides that, you look fantastic are you doing Pilates or yoga what is your secret" Rose adds and I nod.

"Ladies we all know that Gilmores don't do exercise; now spill about Papa Huntz" Colin jokes rubbing her shoulders over the seat and she laughs.

"It's simple, Mitchum found me in Paris last week and we had lunch. And Rose it's a little of both and running" Rory states and we all look confused. No one has lunch with Mitchum voluntary. Why do I think there is more she's not sharing? And when the hell did she start working out?

"Paris does seem to do you good, bloody incredible ass you got there" Finn states and Colin elbows him in the stomach. He complains like a baby, but that's Finn.

"Wait, you voluntary had lunch with my father? And you work out normally? Who are you and what have you done with my Ace?" Logan questions shocked and she smiles at him. His Ace, that's a good sign.

"Why were you in Paris and why the hell didn't we get invite to come? Paris has the best shopping. I could be so mad at you right now but I can't since it's about time you came back" I state.

"Steph, the better questions is why the hell she had lunch with Mitchum without a wingman" Colin states and Logan nods.

"Where are we going because I think the more distance between Logan and Hartford is better" she says changing the subject, not smooth enough reporter girl.

"Did you at least get some great clothes being there?" Rose adds thinking just like me.

"Plenty and then some including tons of shoes" Rory comments which the boys all laugh; she is worse than me with shoes. "Get on the highway and head to Boston" she tells Logan and he looks at her. Why Boston?

"Why Boston, that's only 2 hours are you sure it's safe? I was thinking more like Prague or Fiji" he smirks at her.

"It's a stop we're not staying there and you're only saying that because it's hot and you want me in a bikini" she adds and we look at one another.

"Actually that's still too much clothing for my thinking, Ace" he smirks and she kisses his cheek. We're all thinking the same thing. It's about damn time we see Logan back. It's about time he smiles because he's happy; truly happy.

"That was way too much info for us Huntz" I laugh.

"Love, why do I think you have a masterful plan brewing in that head of yours?" Finn laughs and she smirks back to us.

"Because I have been around you all for far too long and besides I had some help. It surprising how much you can get done in a short time using the weight of last names and threatening to take jobs away" she winks. It all goes back to Mitchum. I do wonder what the lunch was all about.

"Do you have some weird obsession with my father that I should know about Ace? Last time I checked you both were barely on speaking terms?" Logan questions her and I lose it at her surprised face.

"I think we all want that answer girlie" I add laughing and she's quiet too quiet.

"Can we just drop it until we get to Boston, it will be easier to explain without getting a neck spasm from all the turning around" she replies and we glance to Logan in the rear view mirror.

"Sure Ace, hell we have all the time in the world now" he comments lifting her hand and kissing it Knowing Rory, I know that we all need to be aware when she's being cryptic. There is more than meets the eyes with that Gilmore.


	4. Pit Stop

AN: I want to apologize for the misunderstanding on the point of view for last chapter. I normally go back and add them and forget. I did remember for this one :) I don't own Gilmore Girls and hope you will review! HAppy New Year!!!

Ch 4 Rory POV

"Um love, where exactly are we?" Finn questions as we get out in front of the Hayden Mansion in Boston. I look at them all and see the same look confusion. It's time to be truthful finally, with all of them.

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind about what you're about to see and be told" I say and they quickly look at one another.

"You're being quite cryptic even for you Ace" Logan says extending his hand for me to take. That's a good sign; he's willing to do as I want. I do take his hand and breathe in as we walk into the house.

"Oh Ms Lorelai, you're back and I see that Mr. Huntzberger is with you" Kensington says spotting us with a knowing smile.

"Yes, it does seem he is. Guys, this is Kensington my personal assistance from my grandmother and friend most importantly. Kens, this is Finn, Rose, Steph, Colin and Logan of course" I tell him indicating to them. The girls look at me confused as we all know Emily will have never given me a personal assistant.

"I'm quite happy to meet you all after all Ms Lorelai talks about you all the time" he replies shaking their hands.

"They are in the parlor" he says before walking off.

"Thanks Kens, but really drop the Ms stuff please, how many times must I tell you" I joke and he turns around.

"Just once more as usual Ms Lorelai" he comments as it's an ongoing joke.

"Kens" I state and he laughs.

"I will make sure things are in order, Rory" he states heading upstairs.

"There is so much in there that I'm bloody confused love" Finn says as Kens is upstairs. They all nod in agreement and I smile.

"For once, I think we all agree with you there man" Colin replies looking confused. They never agree with Finn. He's normally wrong about, just about everything.

"Why don't we head into the parlor first, it's more comfortable" I say walking ahead of them. I leave them no choice but to follow me. They do after a minute of deciding.

"Hey kiddo" Dad greets me and they all stop walking behind me. The sight of Francine Hayden must have stopped them dead in their tracks. Logan is the only one that has ever met my father.

"Mrs. Hayden" Steph says stunned as they all mumble it. I look back at him and they have astonished faces. Yes, this is a shock, but I hope it wears off.

"None of that now dear, It's either Francine, Frannie or grandmother for you all" she replies hugging me. She greets them all in a grandmotherly hug and I see them all slightly apprehensive.

"Logan, nice to see you again, glad to see Rory made it on time" Daddy says shaking his hand. They have always got along and that makes this easier.

"She did" he replies looking at me. "Okay Ace, I think it's time to explain a few things starting with all this" Logan states and I bite my lower lip.

Logan POV

"Why don't we get you all out of those clothes and I can explain where to next" she says from my arms as I hold her.

"Are you all hungry, there are crepes in the kitchen" Francine questions.

"Definitely Mrs. Hayden, I doubt any of us ate" Colin says and she looks sternly at him. "Francine, sorry" he corrects himself. She smiles before walking out of the room.

"Wow and I thought you had a death glare Gilmore" Colin says as Francine is gone.

"Where do you think I got it from McCrea" Ace replies.

"Girlie, I hope you have something besides dresses here because I don't think I want to wear another formal dress for a long time" Steph questions.

"And flip flops. Flip flops would be really great right now" Rose adds and I shake my head.

"All three of you never pick appropriate footwear do you?" I joke.

"What's a little pain when it comes to fashion?" Steph states taking off her shoes, shrinking a good three inches.

"And beside they make our legs look longer and sexier, Huntz" Ace adds smirking as she's walking to me.

"Not to mention your bloody ass, love. It looks like a bun of steel. Can I squeeze it love" Finn questions and I whip Ace behind me.

"Hands off what's mine Finn haven't we learned that lesson with my car" I state.

"What happened to the Porsche? Oh please tell me he didn't crash that Porsche? I love that Porsche" Ace pleads from behind me.

"He crashed it two nights ago when he thought he seen…" I start before turning around to look at her. "You actually and my father walking out of the café; where you near main street two days ago" I ask her.

"Yes, I was having coffee with your father" she responds walking away and leaving us no choice but to follow. She better start talking and now. And why the hell does she keep walking away from that question?

"What is with you and having lunch with Mitchum" Colin questions catching up with her upstairs. I look and see bags on the bed.

"Your names are on it, why don't you all change before I fill you in. Huntz you're with me" she states before pulling me out of the room and down the hall, like I would be anywhere else.

"Ace" I say as she drags me into another bedroom and closed the door. She leans her back against it before looking at me.

"Mitchum literally bumped into me in Paris when I was shopping with Gigi. He persuaded me into lunch because he brought up you. I told him I wouldn't interfere with you life if you were happy. He showed me a video on his phone at lunch and I saw it with my own eyes Logan. Shira already had her claws into you and Missy. You were so miserable Logan and I knew I had to do something and he agreed to help me. Well not so much help but plan the entire thing including the timing which makes me curious as why he complimented it when I was going by his directions? But that's a discussion for another time. Why he helped or wanted you separated from Missy, I couldn't tell you. You will have to go to him yourself. It was Mitchum who told me that it was me you still were in love with me when he confronted you months ago about it. He knew I wasn't with anyone else, how I still don't know but it's Mitchum he seems to know everything" she rambles and I sit down on the end of the bed, not believing that he was just trying to help. My father meddling in my love life like this is strange, but he must have his reasons.

"I was pissed at him with all his questions and he knew I didn't love Missy. He wanted to know why I asked her to marry me and it was simple. She found your ring in my night table and preceded to tell me that it was too small for the future Mrs. .Huntzberger. She called my mother and she sent her the family heirloom ring instead. My father hates Missy which made it even better at the start but as soon as she's around my mother, it's like a clone. I hated that and he knew it. He was after me for months to get rid of her and grow a set of balls and find you" I tell her and she laughs.

"So you felt trapped and I so can see Mitchum saying that. I think he checked out my butt that day too" she says walking to me and I place my hands on her hips and let her sit on my lap straddling them. I don't care because her dress is rising up and I can feel her silky skin on my hands.

"Probably, I really want to know what you did to it. Not that it wasn't amazing before but Finn's right, it so solid and hot" I smirk running my hands over it before continuing. "I knew she wouldn't say no. A guy can't hear that more than once in his lifetime" I tell her and she kisses me softly.

"It was never a no Logan, it was just a not now. I wasn't ready and it was bad timing, no matter how much I wanted it" she whispers before letting me kiss her. I lift her up and pin her on the mattress before laying over her and continuing to show her just how much I missed her. I could die a happy man right now, I have Ace completely submission under me and I have to desire of letting her up.

"And what about now" I ask kissing down her neck not processing what she said.

"Now, we're clear and we have all the time in the world" she says and I lift up to look at her.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask knowing her better than she knows herself.


End file.
